The Unforseen
by DM-Luvah-S
Summary: One evening in her last year of Hogwarts, Hermione is studying in the libary as she gets a surprise visit by none other than Draco Malfoy himself, Death Eater To Be. I mean, isn't he? ... Things may be confusing in the beginning but'll get clearer. Pairing: DMHG, rating M. some! DARKNESS and ANGST


**The Unforseen**

**-**

**-**

**Pairing: Draco Malfoy/ Hermione Granger **

**Rating: Mature**

**Author: DM-Luvah-S**** (hey everyone! ) **

**-**

**-**

**-**

Disclaimer: I not own HP.. yada yada

A/N (to those people who hate me, I think you know why if you're one of them):

Everyone take a number to kill me! At least everyone who knows me through my last story and knows I haven't updated in an unspeakable time! I'm utterly sorry and killed myself a hundredth times in my mind- believe me! Long Story short- I was at a lack of ideas and my PC was broken for 1 month (cry)

Maybe I can make it up to you a little by this story

PS: I rewrote it a bit

-

-

-

-

I was sitting in the library, studying. I had to look something up for potions since Snape would just love every opportunity to give me a bad mark so I had to try _extra hard_. For me, Hermione Granger, that meant about 4 hours more in the library.

Not that I didn't like it. Since Harry and Ginny were together most of the times and Ron was practicing for Quidditch I didn't have anything much to do anyways.

I suddenly felt as if someone was watching me. I turned but didn't see anyone. I mean, who had I expected? It was late and nearly no one was here anymore and even Madame Pince seemed to have fallen asleep because she didn't patrol the bookshelves anymore like she always used to.

Especially this part. The one in the very back with the more dangerous potions that I had to study and only pupils from 7th were allowed to be in.

Something made a small noise and I jumped by surprise.

"Hello?"

I pushed away my chair and got up. Slowly I walked over to the left were there were rows of bookshelves with small, at this time, dark corridors between them.

"Is there someone?" I asked again.

I put one foot in one corridor and tried to make out something in the dark. _Why didn't I just take my wand with me?_

When I was just about to get back to the table to get it someone walked from the shadows.

"Hello Mudblood"

O no! It was him. Draco bloody Malfoy.

"What are you doing here so late at night? Cleaning? Preparing yourself for your life as a house elf?"

"Yea, right, Malfoy!" I spat. What was it with that guy? Couldn't he leave me alone?

"That's what I thought. Anyways, I wondered if you'd be ready soon. I need someone to clean my room"

"Oh, c'mon, go suck your daddys balls!" I attempted to turn around but he put his arm against the shelf and blocked my way.

His eyes were dark grey. I nearly got scared. Just nearly, right?

"Just leave me alone, Malfoy!" I said and turned around, walking back to my table away from the bookshelf corner. That's when suddenly I felt someone bending me down onto the table with full force. I crashed down on it. My chest that was pressed to the hard, cold wood heaved up and down heavily and my hands were flat on the table in front of me by the shock.

"Watch yourself, Mudblood" Malfoy hissed behind me. As I tried to get up I felt him pressing himself against my butt even more, forcing me back onto the table again in an instant. I huffed and he grabbed my arms and put them behind my back, making sure he had a good hold on them with one hand, than reached the other hand around me and tipped his cool, pointed finger onto my skin.

I felt his breath on my neck as he whispered in a low voice that sent chills up my spine "Say forgive me..". I stayed quite, willing myself not to shudder.

"Say that you're sorry…" he went on. I pressed my lips firmly together- even as his left hand found its way over my shoulder, creeping down my neck and cleavage.

"Malfoy… stop that!" I whispered quietly and trailed off. I tried again "Malfoy…"- but my voice got softer and weaker with every word and his fingers crept over my skin without any hesitation.

"I think I need to teach you a lesson" he whispered in my ear in a deep voice that made my legs go weak. As he licked his lips as to get ready it accidentally flicked against my ear and I got rigid when I knew what he was about to do. His hand still wandered over me, sinking into my cleavage with a quick and smooth motion. I let out a gasp and jumped a little which caused him to press me tighter against the table making me feel his erection.

I tried to move, but he had me trapped between him and the table.

"Don't move!" he warned me and his hand got out of my shirt to the hem of it, his long fingers started to undo the button-up shirt I was wearing. His cool pale hand moved over my breast. I gulped when I felt goose pimples building up. His hand stopped dead suddenly. I felt something heavy in my chest and my heart jumped from either relief- or disappointment?

"Stop enjoying yourself so much! You know I think I should be the one to fill you in to the world where learning only goes by the hard way" and with that his leg moved between mines forcefully causing them to spread and making me feel dirty, legs-spread bent-over blouse-open on the table.

He pushed his leg and I whimpered.

"Yes, that's more like it. I'll make you scream for me. Beg me." his cold voice drawled and I felt the fear creep over me like a cold shadow. I closed my eyes and begged for this to stop. His one hand had my wrist still in a firm, secure grip but the other one was on my back now, sliding down to my skirts waist band, where he slipped in. "Tell me you'll never do it again. That you will always obey me… tell me!"

My breathing quickened.

He lifted himself a bit off me. His hands now groped demanding and impatiently under my skirt and he finally slipped two of his fingers into my panties.

My heart felt like it stopped.

I could feel _him _inside me. And I could nearly _feel _him grin behind me.

"Mudblood! You're wet"

He said that with a slight trace of surprise in his voice. But mostly it was amused, evil and..- excited.

I bit down my lip from embarrassment.

"Did I make you wet?" he leaned over me once again, his hand still in my panties. His weight pressed down on me and his hand close tighter around my wrists as he chuckled.

"I bet you always get wet by me. Starring down at you. You get off by it every night in bed, don't you? You like it when I call you mudblood, you want me to call you that, is that right, you dirty little whore?"

I pressed my legs tightly together and struggled without saying a word, not wanting to give him the satisfaction of hearing my quick breaths. He got angry by this. His fingers pushed forward and entered me and I let out a noise that was silenced by the hand that had held mine that were trapped between him and my back now.

"Answer me" he demanded. "Do you get off every night by thinking of me starring down at you…" his fingers moved and my knees buckled "doing this to you?"

O my god. Draco Malfoy had his hands in my panties and I couldn't help but think that I –_hell_- kinda liked it. But he was just playing with me, trying to hurt me, trying to "teach me a lesson". I couldn't deal with it anymore. His hand had left my mouth and I screamed.

I screamed and he spun me around, ripping my panties, gripping me forcefully around the waist.

"Shut up!"

I didn't stop screaming. He glared at me angrily.

"Shut the fuck up or I'll make you!"

His grip was bruising and for some reason it kept me from screaming. From breathing…

There I was standing in front of him, open-bloused. He forced me back against the table until my back hit it and reached next to me on it, making me lean away from his leaning down chest.

He got up again and I still was with my elbows on the table. And I saw what he took. And my heart stopped. Because all my possibilities to escape without help had just been destroyed. He held it in his hands.

"My, my, what we have here? If that isn't your little thingy that makes you think you were strong. You shouldn't leave it at places like that. Someone might take it." he said and with that he snapped my wand.

I must have looked horrified because he leaned so that our noses were touching and said:

"Oh, no, _Hermione_! Don't look that crestfallen I'm sure my _wand _will please you even more, don't you think? Let's have some fun" he said and his lips touched mine at every word he said.

_Hermione_. I gulped. I was really scared now. At first he had seemed like a little boy that was just spoiled and thought everyone else was below him and shouldn't even be kissing the ground he was walking on. That one changed into someone who was cruel and evil. But now I felt like he was just playing with me and I would be another broken toy. For all I know I would have been some conquest for him, some confirmation that he was better than me and everyone. That was before. Now I felt like I wouldn't be anything to him at all. He would just have his way with me.

That's when I was scared for my life the first time.

And I panicked. Once again.

I began to kick him. And tried to punch him.

"You sick… you're- you…- bastard!"

He just looked at me with one cocked eye brow. As I noticed what I was doing was futile in a last attempt I rose my knee up between his legs.

His eyes flashed up in hurt, but just for a second. Mostly they flashed up in anger. Next thing I knew he had stood up, taking me with him. I stumbled against a wall and he pressed me tighter into it.

"I see, you want it the hard way! Lesson's over" he shove me even harder into the wall.

"Mudblood, for once in your life do what's good for you and listen carefully, we're not in kindergarten anymore! I am bigger and stronger than you so stop fighting" he said harsh and his eyes were cold. His hands had mine pinned beside my head and he kissed me angrily.

He forced his tongue in my mouth and I coughed and choked as I tried to breathe when he shoved his tongue in my mouth over and over again. His hands let go of their grip and got into my blouse behind my back and unclasped the bra I was wearing. It was loosely around me now and he pushed it off. I shut my eyes while he worked on each my breasts with his tongue, biting me from time to time, making sure I would have marks.

While he did this I could feel him unzip his pants and after a short while he got out of the. By his slight struggling he shoved his erection against me over and over again and despite everything I felt getting aroused. His bare legs were against mine and his mouth at my neck.

Suddenly he pulled away.

"Look at me"

His voice stuck me. I wanted to scream for help, but I feared what he would do. I slowly opened my eyes and glanced at him.

"Pull down my boxers" he grinned evilly.

"I…I.. Bu-" I began. I was scared. Of him and myself. Why didn't I scream?

"Now" he pressed me down on my knees in front of him. My breasts touched him all the way down and I could hear his breathing increase.

I looked up. He stared down at me in his Malfoy manner. Draco Malfoy, Slytherin Prince, Pureblood and-

"What are you looking at? Move"

I shivered and my trembling hand moved toward his waist band and with one swift pull I pulled it down.

I was now face to "face" with "him". I stared blankly at it while on my knees.

"Never had any this big?" he looked down with an arched eye brow. I stayed quite.

"Listen, mudblood. You are going to suck it" he said in a low voice, slowly, empathizing every word.

I looked up at him. Silence.

I just couldn't. I didn't care what he would do to me. I didn't care about anything at all anymore. I didn't want anything at all anymore. Except maybe to get away. I would not do that!

"Fuck you"

Malfoy looked down at me. What was that in his eyes? Surprise? Was he startled?

"Get up" he said after a while.

I slowly followed his order and got up. I kept my eyes front and was looking at his chest, my nose even touching it because of the small place that was between him and the wall. I felt him fixing his trousers.

I knew what would come, but I wasn't scared. I just stood unmoving. And nothing happened. After a short while I finally raised my head up to him to see him starring at me. His hand got up and I flinched, though only a bit, expecting a blow. His hand jerked back and I noticed he hadn't intended to hit me.

"Don't you ever do that again" he said.

I was startled. I just looked back at him with a silent "what?" on my face.

"Don't ever be such a bitch to me again"

I was shocked. What the- ? He couldn't be saying..

"And especially don't ever look at me like that again. Like you're broken"

_Dodom. Dodom. _

He suddenly turned around and walked off leaving me all alone at the wall. Leaving me blouse-open, bra-less and with ripped panties.

But most of all, just startled and confused.

-

-

-

-

**To be continued… most likely**

-

-

A/N: Yes Draco is going to be a confusing one in this story… I wanna make you see the bad sides but also the good sides of him.

And for any confusion I apologize. It will become clearer, I promise.

How'd you like it until now?


End file.
